For Eternity
by Shinki
Summary: One Shot. A promise made in secret give them the hope for an eternity together. DV.


This idea has been plaguing me night and day. Though its short I'm rather proud of it. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate SG-1. The only thing I own is a Vala Mal Doran action figure and two Fan fish named Daniel and Vala. Oh god the last part sounded obsessive.

**Summary: **One Shot. A promise made in secret give them the hope for an eternity together. DV.**  
**

* * *

**One Shot  
**

"**For Eternity"**

* * *

"With the power invested in me by the State of Nevada I pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said to the two people in front of him that smile happily. "You may kiss the bride." Daniel leaned forward and cupped Vala's face in his hands and kissed her gently. Leaning back he smiled at her causing her to smile. A tear came down from her right eye but she quickly wiped it away.

"I love you," Daniel whispered against her hand as he kissed the simple gold ring on her finger.

"I love you too, darling." Leaning forward she wrapped her arms around him and held on tightly. For this may be the last happy moment of their lives. Interlocking their hands they nodded to the priest and walked out of the hall thinking of what brought them here.

* * *

_"Daniel!" Vala yelled down the hall as he rounded a corner his pace slowly speeding up. "Come back here! I wasn't finished yet!" Running at a faster pace she grabbed his hand and pulled him into a storage closet with him. Going to the middle of the room she pulled at cord and the room was lit with a dim light._

_"What do you want, Vala? I have work to do."_

_"You were going to tell me something earlier, what was it?" she stepped forward so they were almost nose to nose. She watched as his throat constricted as he swallowed deeply. "You said it had to do with us."_

_"Its nothing, just I wanted to say what a good job you were doing."_

_"You wouldn't have run off for that," she whispered lowly, her eyes shining with frustrated tears._

_"I...wanted to know why you were upset lately. I just thought it was none of my business."_

_"It is your business. It has to do with you, Daniel."_

_"I make you depressed?" His eyes went wide with disbelief as she looked down at her shoes to make sure she wouldn't have to look him in the face._

_"I was just thinking that, I love you" when those words left her mouth his descended onto hers. They devoured each others mouth with a passion, the salt of her tears mingling between their lips as he pushed her against the wall._

_"I love you too," he breathed out as he leaned his forehead against herself breathing rapidly. His blue eyes staring deeply into her grey ones._

_Biting her lip she looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward and kissed him gently. "I was thinking about the Ori."_

_"Oh god, not right now. That's kind of a mood killer." She rolled his eyes at his apparent displeasure._

_"I was thinking they might kill us in the end..."_

_"Vala."_

_"That I would rather die, as your wife."_

* * *

The bodies laid against each other spent from their previous excursions. His hand danced over her shoulders as he watched her look at the window. Vala flipped out of bed, wrapping herself in a blanket and stepping out into the cold air. He soon followed her onto the balcony with a blanket around him as well. They both stood their and looked at the grey sky as it prepared to rain.

"You shouldn't be out here, you might catch a cold" his hand touched her shoulder and she leaned against him.

"I was thinking," she began but his finger touched her mouth to quite her.

"You thinking gets us into a lot of trouble."

"This one by far was the most pleasurable, darling."

"Uh huh," he breathed against her hair and kissed her neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Daniel, what if only one of us dies?"

"The one will keep on surviving for the other" he kissed the side of her head, "I'll try my hardest to make sure neither of us die."

"I know." Burying herself deeper into his embrace she left out a sigh of relief. "You're mine." She kissed the ring on his hand.

"You're mine" he breathed against her neck.

"We're not going to tell them what we did are we?" her voice echoed as she turned in his embrace to face him. Her black hair falling over his chest.

"No."

"Then let us make the most of being husband and wife," she purred and grabbed his hand pulling him back into their hotel room. He stepped into her pace and wrapped himself around her as they fell onto the bed. His body crushed hers against the bed as he nibbled down her throat.

"I think I like your plan," he purred. She grabbed his head and moved his gaze to her face.

"I meant what I said, I love you. If I'm to die, I want it to be as your wife."

"Vala..."

"No Daniel. I want to be your wife through death do us part, though it may be sooner then we both wish. I just wanted to be the wife of the man I love if only for a short while."

"Vala," he whispered as he kissed her now tear stained cheeks. "I want our to death do us part to be a long way away."

"So do I. Darling," she began and kissed him gently, "for us will we part at death?"

"No," he whispered, "you're mine and I'm yours. For internity." She giggled and slapped his shoulder.

"You're corny."

"I know," he laughed and kissed her once more.

* * *

Stepping into the SGC after their two days away they kept on a normal face but inside their hearts were beating hard against their chest. Both of them wearing their ring on a silver chain underneath their clothes.

"I love you," they both whispered and grabbed the others hand tightly only for a moment as they walked towards the briefing room.

* * *

"Are you alright?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine Sam."

"You and Daniel have been acting strange since you came back from visiting Jack." Vala held back a smile when she remember the sound of Jacks voice when he hooted with laughter when they asked him to be their alibi.

"We're fine," Vala said lowly as she moved her hand to her chest feeling where the ring touched the fabric and the skin. The feeling gave her comfort and caused her to smile. "We're more than fine."

"Lets move on out!" Mitchell yelled as he made his way up the ramp followed by Sam and Teal'c. Daniel began to move up the ramp and Vala ran to his side. Looking at each other they gave one another a knowing smile full of love. They both stepped through the gate, side by side. Together through life and death.

* * *

_**Fin.** _

* * *

It just hit me during one of my late night writing marathons that it would be very them to run off and get married and not tell the rest of the SGC. Cause in the end their marriage was for them, a promise for eternity. I hope you liked it! I know its not one of my best works but I need a break from my other stories I'm working on. I actually have a lot but I'm preparing them for posting.

I love you all! Drop a review and tell me what you thought.

- Shinki


End file.
